


Communication: First Meeting

by arora_kayd



Series: Mute!Link [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to my other fic "Communitcation". I say of sorts because I kind of muck up my own canon...but oh well. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication: First Meeting

The first meeting between the Hero of Time and his Guide had been, more or less, a disaster.

Link was still adjusting to the drastic changes seven years of Ganondorf had wrought and he was (understandably) paranoid. Sheik’s stealthy entrance into the quiet grove outside the Forest Temple nearly earned him a sword through the throat. It was only Navi’s shriek of “Wait!” that saved him.

Things didn’t get much better from there. Sheik couldn’t speak Hylian and Link couldn’t speak at all. Increasingly aggravated hand gestures only served to confuse the pair more and Navi was lost in a fit of (inappropriate, Link thought) giggles.

Eventually Sheik gave up with an exasperated sigh. He walked up to Link, who tensed as if expecting a punch or some other attack, unhooked the ocarina from Links belt, placed it in the Hero’s hands and pushed those up to Links mouth. Sheik put up both hands in what he hoped was the universal gesture for wait and pulled out his harp. He paused after playing the Minuet of the Forest and was rewarded with a blank stare from Link. Resisting the urge to hit the Hylian (and to give into the thought that they were all doomed), Sheik played the song again and then pointed at the ocarina still hovering near Link’s lips. Link looked down at the object in his hand and blinked, but then began to play the melody back to Sheik.

Sheik let out an internal sigh of relief. He had anticipated that the coming months as the guide for the Goddesses Hero would be difficult but not this particular situation.

Sheik knew that eventually he and Link would have to work out a system of communication, but for now he would leave Link to the task of clearing out the Forest Temple.


End file.
